Papers
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Being around one person for too long can cause some to become closer than they would like. Mulder and Scully are no different. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was bored and ****_this _****popped into my head! **

**No real spoilers, just pure fluff! Takes place after 6x20. Also posted on my tumblr!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All X-files is owned by Chris Carter. **

"We were married there for a few days, Scul," Mulder says to his partner as he files a folder into one of the many cabinets in his office. An uninterested look on the woman's face, the red head answers, "Yes, we were." Not hearing a witticism after her comment, Scully looks from the folder she is perusing to see a sly grin on her partner's face. In his hands, Mulder holds a manila envelope and Scully can only assume the worst.

"Where are you taking us now, Mulder?" The woman queries. Instead of a place or theory, the red head's answer comes in the form of her partner taking out papers from the envelope and holding them up for her to catch a quick peek at. Terror coming to her blue eyes, Scully quivers, "No." When the man's grin grows wider, Scully stands from her chair in shock. Of all the tricks the man can pull on her, she finds she can be out foxed by a trick she thinks Fox Mulder will never play. The male agent can practically see the scenarios swimming in his partner's mind. He hopes they are not all bad.

"Oh, come on Scully! It's not like it's forever! One of us will die eventually," Mulder quips as he holds the papers out of his partner's grasp. Becoming aggravated, Scully begs, "Please tell me this is an awful practical joke? Did Skinner help you with this? Is he in here?"

"No one's in her Dana. It's just you and me."

By now, Mulder is cornered between the filing cabinets and an angry Scully who, if he is honest, looks quite adorable when angry.

"Mulder, quit playing games with me," Scully demands as she crosses her arms. Mulder repeats her actions and with a shrug of his shoulder answers, "Who's playing? I have it under good authority that what I have is true."

"Mulder!" The woman whines. The man places the files on top of the filing cabinet for a moment to tilt Scully's head to face him. The look in her eyes is flaring with anger, but soon subsides a small bit. Mulder watches his partner sigh and lean into him. He wraps Scully in a hug as she mumbles something incoherent. Caught up in the embrace, Mulder does not see the actions that take place not even a minute later. The next thing he is aware of is Scully breaking their hug and darting out the door. With the woman's quick movements, Mulder only catches a glimpse of the papers that he has previously set on the filing cabinet residing in his partner's hand's. Darting after her, Mulder sees Scully is farther down the hallway than he originally thought.

"You make the stubbornest wife ever!" The male agent calls as he re-enters the basement office.

"I'm not your wife!" Scully yells from the hallway. Poking his head out the door, Mulder rebuts, "Those papers say different!"

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have this chapter! Yay! For those waiting for ****_Chloe Samantha_****, I'm working on the story-slowly. Anyway, just to give a quick recap: In season 6x4 and 6x5, Dreamland and Dreamland II, Mulder switches bodies with an employee at Area 51. - THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**Disclaimer: All is owned by Chris Carter and FOX ****_and_**** the comment about the china patterns later in the chapter is not mine, it is owned by the writers of the show and my sticking it in there is due to the lovely Adelled.**

**Enjoy!**

"Skinner, I need a favor from you," Scully says once she enters her boss' office. The almost bald man looks at the red head who is holding up a handful of papers. The woman walks over to the desk before depositing the items on to Skinner's desk. The man can see annoyance written all over the agent's face and decides to take a look at the papers he now has in front of him hoping the pair has not fought over the legalities of a case again.

"I'm surprised this hasn't come up sooner," Skinner mumbles leafing through the documents. The glare he receives prompts the man to ask, "How'd you end up in this mess in the first place?"

"I don't know. I thought you were working with him on this," She replies suspiciously still not entirely convinced Skinner is not in league with her partner. Skinner shakes his head just as a breathless Mulder walks into the office.

"It's not what it looks like," Mulder calls out from the door way causing the occupants of the office to look at the brunet, one with an amused glance and the other with a glare.

"I take it you want to annul this as well?" Skinner asks holding up the legal documents. Confused, Mulder asks, "Are you even qualified to annul a marriage?" The brunet simply receives a nonchalant gesture before walking toward his boss' desk to better join the conversation. The two men begin an animated discussion involving the legal papers while an angry Scully stands away from the pair with her arms crossed. Rolling her eyes at both her partner and their friend, the red head asks through clenched teeth, "Do you want it annulled or not?"

"No need to get testy, dear," Mulder teases giving Scully a side ways glance from his perch at Skinner's desk before looking at the balding man again.

"You think we, uh, could talk a little more about this?" Mulder questions seeing his partner huff at him in his peripheral.

"If this is what marrying you is like, I want a divorce right now," Scully jibes uncrossing her arms and placing a hand on her hip. Mulder raises his eyebrows at Skinner to prove his earlier statement. Rather than deal with the typical, albeit odd, banter of his agents, Skinner dismisses the pair from his office with their papers stressing the fact that he is not their marriage counselor.

"We could 've had this settled Mulder if you hadn't come in," Scully hisses as the pair walks down the hallway toward the elevators. Feeling as if the entire building knows of their accidental marriage, the pair is quiet until they are at their destination. Leaning close to his partner's right ear, Mulder whispers, "Who says I want this settled?" Scully gives the brunet a glare as the partners enter the elevator not wanting to talk.

"You never actually proposed Mulder. We've never dated. I have no idea how you can think us being married will work. How did you even get us into this mess in the first place?" Scully asks once they exit the elevator and enter the hallway leading to their office. Hurt a little by his partner's accusatory words, Mulder quips as the adults enter their office, "If I recall correctly, I did say we needed to pick out china patterns when we had that case with those babies with the tails."

"That still doesn't explain how we're, if we even are, legally married," Scully states setting herself in one of the office chairs as if she is a sulking teenager. Mulder simply shrugs saying, "You were already Mrs. Spooky anyway."

"Mulder," The red head practically growls. Putting his hands up in a defensive stance, Mulder sobers answering, "Oh, trust me Scul, we're legally married." Thinking back to the events, Scully questions, "We did that for a case. There wasn't a real marriage license or even a fake one to be seen-"

Mulder's guilty expression causes Scully to end her rambling.

"When did I sign this, Mulder?" The red head asks angrily. Trying not to joke about his partner's face matching her hair, Mulder simply hands over the folder containing their marriage license. Reading the document, Scully tries to absorb the information she is given. She remembers nothing from the day or two the date presents except she and Mulder are kicked out of Area 51 and sent back to D.C..

"I take it unless we go to the courts, we can't change this any time soon," Scully states placing the files back on the table which are dated from three months ago.

"For the record, I don't even remember drawing these papers up. I don't know who did," Mulder answers sitting on the edge of his desk trying to wrap his mind around the events involving his and Scully's impromptu trip to Area 51, which he is responsible for instigating. The brunet looks at his partner, or legally, wife. She is slumped in her chair more than unwilling to meet his eyes.

"You okay?" He finally asks hoping his partner will look at him. The man simply receives a slight nod in response. Deciding to continue with his work, Mulder stands up from his desk and decides to grab a file. As he walks away, Scully lightly grabs his wrist causing him to turn.

"Do you think we can keep this from the office long enough to fix everything?" She questions. Mulder gives his partner a weak smile. Honestly, he does not want to fix anything. If he has to be married to his partner until the day he dies he will. Living without her will drive him mad. Instead, Mulder answers, "Whatever you want, Scully." Taken aback by her partner's words, Scully eyes the man closely trying to figure out his angle. Voicing her thoughts, the brunet answers, "There's no angle Scully, really. If you want to get the marriage annulled we can. I just thought you might want to look over the documents again and think things through."

Scully can practically hear Mulder's voice break at his last sentence and wants to feel sorry for him. Maybe she is reacting over zealously to the plight in front of her. Sighing, Scully says, "Fine. I'll think it over. According to these papers we've been married for three months anyway. I doubt another day would be any different."

She is unsure, but she thinks she sees a smile creep onto her partner's face as he answers the recently ringing telephone. Raising an eyebrow, the red head silently asks who is on the other end of the line. When Mulder mouths Skinner, Scully simply decides to piece together the conversation. A minute later, Scully finds the phone being held out to her as Mulder says, "Skinner wants to talk to you." Nodding, Scully stands up to grab the phone receiver.

"Agent Skinner," Scully states to let the man know she is on the line. As Skinner talks to her, Scully cannot help laughing at her partner as he mimics Skinner talking.

"Sorry?" The red head says trying to ignore her partner and focus on her phone conversation. After a minute longer, Scully hands the phone back to Mulder who places the receiver back in its cradle.

"Skinner wants to see us in his office," The red head says with a sigh. Mulder nods as he follows his partner out of the office and into the elevator. For once, however, Scully is aware of her partner placing his hand on the small of her back as they walk through the hallway to Skinner's office a few minutes later. Entering the secretary's office Scully steps away from her partner before explaining how she and Mulder have an appointment with Skinner.

"I take it congratulations are in order?" Skinner says once the pair is safe in his office. The partners look at each other before Scully answers, "For the time being. I told Mulder I would think the situation over." To her astonishment, Skinner chuckles at the pair. Shaking his head from the ridiculous scenario of Scully vetoing alien green or UFO blue for any of the rooms in the couple's imaginary house to an upset Mulder, the balding man asks, "You both know what you've gotten yourselves into, right? I'm also not responsible for any rumors that start." The agents nod knowing they will keep their lives the same as before as they figure out how to annul a marriage unknown to the pair until earlier that day. After their assurance, Skinner bids the two agents to leave his office. As Mulder places his hand on the door, the brunet and his partner turn as their friend says, "Oh, and keep it out of the office." A cheeky grin on his face, Mulder replies, "I make no promises."

Scully simply rolls her eyes at her partner, though a faint smirk can be found on her face as her partner ushers her out of the office. Once his door is shut, Skinner calls his secretary in saying, "You can call off the bet. I just won the pool."

Smiling at the news, the secretary walks back to her desk in time to catch Agent Mulder whisper in Agent Scully's ear as the pair walks toward the elevators.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Dreamland or Dreamland II references. They're owned by Chris Carter.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mulder," Scully says as she and her partner-she refuses to call him her husband-sit in their office once again, "Do you remember anything from the day this marriage certificate was signed?"

Mulder shakes his head.

"If I did, I could tell you why we signed these papers. All I remember from that day, or even around that time, is coming home to a clean apartment and a usable bedroom."

"You have a bedroom?" Scully teases, though still slightly shocked. Mulder nods explaining the room has been for storage until around three months ago.

"It's actually really nice. Though getting used to a water bed after sleeping on a couch for so long is an adjustment."

Raising an eyebrow, Scully disbelievingly states, "You own a water bed?"

"Yeah. You should come over and test it out. It's not that bad a bed," Mulder offhandedly replies. For an unknown reason a shiver runs down Scully's spine as she has an odd sense of déjà vu at the man's words. Brushing off the feeling, Scully stands up and walks toward her purse. Intrigued, Mulder watches his wife-he is going to use the term until the marriage is annulled-walk back to him with two coins which are fused together to form an x.

"You get me a wedding gift?" He teases. The red head ignores his comment saying, "This was in my desk once we came back from Area 51."

"You sure?" He questions unable to take his eyes off the object. Seeing his interest, Scully deposits the coin in her partner's left hand before taking hold of the phone. As her partner marvels at the object, Scully places a call to the court house, only to be put on hold. As she waits, the woman tries not to watch the boyish grin that alights her partner's face as he mumbles something about aliens while further inspecting the fused coins. To Scully's astonishment, Mulder exits the room and leaves her alone with an office phone and a city commissioner who is not the slightest bit helpful. Not receiving any helpful information and unwilling to deal with more red tape, Scully politely declines the offer to be put on hold again. Just as she hangs up the phone, Mulder walks back in the office and grabs his coat saying, "I'm going to go see the Lone Gunmen about this coin."

Following her partner, Scully asks as she puts her own coat on, "Mulder, it's just a coin. I could have gotten it from anywhere."

"There's something about this Scully and I'm going to figure out what it is. Did you get any luck at the courthouse?" Mulder asks as the pair exits the elevator and heads for Mulder's car.

"No. Just more red tape," Scully responds getting in the front seat of the car. Mulder frowns as he mindlessly squeezes his partner's hand in reassurance before heading to the main road. Unfamiliar with the action her partner has just performed, Scully decides to ask about Mulder's theory on the coin. He informs her on his theory and how The Boys will most likely give him a better response when he abruptly stops his monologue jut as they reach the Lone Gunmen's hide out.

"Mulder?" Scully questions unsure of her partner's sudden halt in conversation.

"I may have accidentally told the boys we're married," The brunet states causing the red head's mouth to drop.

"I know they're your friends, but Mulder! We said we wouldn't say anything."

"It slipped out Scully! They asked why I had a fascination in the coin and one of the guys joked we got married and I didn't correct them."

A little perturbed, Scully exits the vehicle slamming the door shut. Mulder, deciding to keep quiet, simply follows the woman to the door. Once the door opens and the agents walk in, they are greeted with rice and congratulatory words. Trying not to feed into her wants, Scully keeps a slightly serene face as she and Mulder walk closer to the men's computer instead of glaring at her partner. About to take the evidence from his pocket Mulder is stopped by Frohike asking, "You two have a special reason you got married?" The other gunmen inquisitively look at Mulder as Scully tries not to die of embarrassment.

"Think about it. With their genes, their kid would be fantastic," Langly states causing Byers to give him a quizzical look. Turning to the pair, the blond gunmen states, "I want dibs as godparent."

"You know that'll go to Frohike right?" The other man states causing a heated discussion to occur.

"If they had twins we could claim one over the other," Byers proposes as he and Langly reach a slight calm in their argument.

"This isn't Star Wars. You can't just separate baby Luke and Leia. Hey, we figured out a name for your kid!" Langly exclaims before going back to his original topic which Frohike now participates in. Mulder and Scully exchange looks as the men continue to bicker.

"I say none of them gets to be godparent," Scully mumbles as Mulder raises an eyebrow as he asks hopefully, "How about glorified uncles?" Hearing the brunet's words, the Lone Gunmen stare at the pair quizzically and then launch over who is better. The bickering continues for another couple minutes until Scully, fed up with the entire conversation rolls her eyes and shouts, "I'm not pregnant!"

Causing the three men to cease their babble, the red head takes hold of the silence and quips, "I doubt the world could handle another Mulder anyway."

"A mini Scully maybe, but not a mini Mulder," one of the gunmen states winking at the red head as the other two chuckle. At the man's words, Scully lets a sad smile cross her features as she thinks of Emily. Knowing who his partner-wife-is thinking about, Mulder quickly steers the conversation to the coin that resides in his pocket.

"We need you guys to analyze this. Scully found it after we got back from Area 51," Mulder says placing the object on the table.

"You went there without us?" Langly and Bryers exclaim. Ignoring them, Scully states, "Mulder thinks this could be the clue to our getting this marriage annulled."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Frohike quips. He quiets down when Scully gives the man a weary look. Tension now filling the room, the once jovial gunmen take the coins and examine them leaving Mulder and Scully to watch the men work.

"You don't need to be hostile about it, Scully," Mulder whispers to his wife- er, partner. The red head looks up at the man saying, "I just want answers, Mulder. I don't want to marry," she takes a breath before continuing. "And not remember. I've had enough surprises in my life. I'd at least like my marriage to not be one."

Mulder nods as he processes the woman's words. The fact that he does not remember marrying his partner is a little unsettling. Instead, the man focuses on watching Frohike, Langly, and Byers work. The brunet becomes so engrossed, he only hears Scully speak again when she states, "What am I going to tell my mother?"

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! They made me rather happy! Also, I saw in the beginning of the fic, I had put it takes place after 6x20, but really it takes place after 6x15. Sorry for any confusion. Also, just to recap, Scully's last statement involved how she was going to tell her mother that she and Mulder are married.**

**Enjoy!**

"I thought you said we can't tell anyone," Mulder jibes giving her a sly smile. Scully gives the man a withering stare before turning the conversation.

"That ended an hour ago when you told the boys," Scully states as she watched the Lone Gunmen again. Instead of forming a rebuttal to the woman's comment, the usually teasing agent asks the boys what they have found.

"Not much yet. All we know is there's an unearthly compound fusing it together," Langly admits as he momentarily brings his eyes to look at his friend.

"Alien?" Mulder supplies causing Scully to shake her head. Of course the partners' marriage is a product of aliens.

"We're not ruling it out," Byers comments. Mulder simply nods his head before turning to his partner asking, "You still up for picking out china patterns?"

"Mulder," Scully chides just as her phone rings.

"If it's Maggie, tell her I say hi," the conspiracy theorist jokes. Excusing herself, Scully ignores her husband's-partner's-remark. Left alone, Mulder walks closer to his friends to get a better view of their work. A few minutes later, the UFO expert resumes his stance next to Scully who says, "The pipes in the apartment above me burst. I've been told by my landlord I have until the end of the day to get what I need from my apartment."

"Guess you get to stay at my place," Mulder teases waggling his eyebrows at the red head. Rolling her eyes, Scully comments, "Or, I could just stay with my mother."

"Maggie lives too far out and you know it."

"Mulder, I can't just stay with you," The red head states trying to keep the Lone Gunmen from overhearing their conversation.

"Actually," Byers interjects, "It'll be easier to get a hold of you both when we figure out how this coin links you two."

A sigh of frustration escaping her, Scully reluctantly agrees and in a matter of twenty minutes follows her partner to the car. On the road, Mulder looks over at his partner asking, "Do you want to get clothes for the next few days before your landlord kicks you out?"

Still angered by her day, Scully merely nods in response. As long as she does not have to sleep on her partner's bed, she will call the day a win. Winning however, is not in Scully's favor for the day. As she and Mulder head back to the man's apartment, the pair has a long discussion over who will take the bed. To her dismay, Scully becomes the unhappy prize winner.

Once at Mulder's apartment, Scully changes into comfier clothes while Mulder changes in the bathroom, secretly giving the room a quick cleaning before Scully sees. Exiting the bedroom, Scully sets up her laptop on the man's coffee table and positioning herself on the floor, sits in front of the screen. With her stocking clad feet tucked underneath her sweat pant wearing legs, a t- shirt wearing Scully takes copious notes from a hopefully reliable internet article. As she rubs her eyes in exhaustion a couple hours later, the red head hears Mulder say from his position on the couch, "Maybe you should get some rest. I doubt they'll take that off the internet-" He pauses before asking, "What are you looking at anyway?"

Wearily, Scully replies, "Cases reported around Area 51."

"We could've just gone back to work for that. What do you think the files for A were for?"

"Areal space crafts," Scully quips. As her t-shirt and flannel pants wearing partner raises an eyebrow at her, even Scully is aware how absurd her comment sounds. Maybe she really does need sleep.

"Those would be under U for UFOs," Mulder corrects as he stands from his couch to usher his partner to bed. Taking his hand so he can help her up, Scully stretches before turning her computer off and entering her partner's bedroom.

"I told you I don't want to take your bed," Scully insists when Mulder hands her a fresh pillow case from a closet after she finishes washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"What's mine is yours, Scully. Besides, we've already started doing a his and hers theme in the bathroom. The least you could do is hang your clothes up in the closet and-"

"Sleep in your bed?" Scully finishes. Her words are met with a cheeky,"Your words, not mine."

"You're a child," Scully lightly huffs as she sits on her co-worker's water bed trying not to be engulfed in the slight ripple of the mattress.

"Good thing we're not having one, huh?" Mulder teases as he easily side steps the bedding his partner throws his direction. Picking up the object, Mulder says, "Thanks for the pillow!"

Leaving her alone, Mulder enters his living room to place his pillow on the couch. Remembering he left his blanket in his room as well, he absent mindedly opens the door to find a shocked Scully crawling into bed.

"Mulder!" She exclaims assuming a defensive stance, now clad simply in her t-shirt.

"Sorry, Scully. I just need a blanket."

"No, it's fine. I just get a sense of déjà vu in here for some reason," The red head states absently as she pulls the blankets higher on her small frame hoping to simply slide under the covers and forget about the day's events. Her plan is thwarted by her partner who counters, "You've never even been in here." Scully nods in affirmation as she sits with her back against the headboard.

"I know. I guess this day's just been rough. I'm sorry for flying off the handle at you when you told the boys about our marriage," The red head states, the last word thick on her tongue. Her words cause her partner to sit on the side of the bed nearest the woman assuring her seriously, "It's fine, Scully. This is new for me too."

The pair locks eyes for a moment neither in the mood to deflect the main topic parading around the room. Both adults are still trying to process their marriage and even if they fool themselves into believing they have all the answers, the agents know each person is just as confused as the other. Letting the silence permeate the room a little longer, Scully asks, "Are you okay with this? With our being married and having no idea how we got here?"

The childish gleam in the man's eyes vanishes for half a second letting the red head catch a quick glimpse of his true feelings.

"I don't know," He lies causing his partner to show a puzzling gaze. He wants to continue, but has no desire to scare his partner with his true feelings. Instead the alien chaser reverses the question causing his partner to take a deep breath. Mulder can tell his partner wants to speak but does not press the matter. Finally, the red head says, "Don't play games with me, please? Did you ever envision being married to me?"

"Staying with you forever, yes. Being married? Not after Diana. I figured marriage and I aren't compatible any more."

Mulder simply watches his partner nod as she lays her head on a pillow. Standing from his bed, the man takes one last look at his partner before shutting his bedroom door and falling asleep on his couch.

The next morning Scully wakes up to the smell of food. Curious, the red head pulls her sweatpants back on and enters her partner's kitchen.

"I feel like I'm in some alternate universe," Scully says watching Mulder make breakfast as a slight grin plays on her face.

"I can cook," Mulder protests with a grin. Scully rolls her eyes at the man as she watches him fry bacon in a pan is shocked he owns. Inching closer to the plate on the counter, Scully puts her hand out.

"Mulder," The woman gasps when her partner intercepts her grabbing a piece of bacon from the paper towel lined plate with his spatula. Seeing the red head grab again for a piece of bacon, Mulder teases, "Go get dressed or something." He sees his partner roll her eyes as he looks back at the food he is preparing. However, the man is shocked when he hears Scully murmur, "Sucker."

Seeing his partner steal a piece of bacon as she leaves the entryway to the kitchen he calls, "That's one less piece for you!"

Scully's eyes simply smile at Mulder as she stands in the dinette as she teasingly eats her stolen food. Unfamiliar with the red head's current behavior, Mulder smiles in spite of himself wondering why she has never shown him how much a tease she can be. Part of the man feels he is in a dream, only the sizzle of the bacon grease and the small drop that lands on his arm tells him he is not dreaming.

"Close your mouth, Mulder," Scully chides as she walks back to the bedroom where she is currently storing her suitcase. Choosing clothes from her bag, the red head finds a clean towel in the bathroom and proceeds to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, Scully emerges from both the bedroom fully dressed to find her partner putting two plates of food on the table. Feeling a little awkward about the situation, Scully simply smiles as she and Mulder begin to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast, Mulder heads into the bedroom to take a shower after Scully states that she will wash the dishes. Letting the repetitive task help her mind process the past day's events, Scully is surprised when there is a knock on her partner's door. Leaving the dish she has just picked up in the sink, the red head goes to answer the door just at her partner comes out of the bedroom in an undershirt, slacks, and a toothbrush in his hand having been brushing his teeth when he heard the knock on his door. The agents exchange curious looks as Scully opens the door. The person in front of her takes in the woman's slightly wet top and the half dressed man in the foreground before speaking.

"Domestic," Frohike says as he lets himself into his friend's apartment. Shutting the door, Scully follows the older man into Mulder's living room.

"We need you both to come back. There may be a link between both you and the wife," Frohike states winking at Scully. The red head tries not to scoff at the comment as she and her partner gather their important belongings and follow Mulder's friend.

"Oh, good! You brought them both!" Langley says once Frohike enters the hide out with the agents close behind him.

"We need to ask you guys some questions," Byers says motioning for the pair to sit down before continuing. "We believe you and Mulder skipped a couple days."

"What do you mean 'skipped a couple days'?" Scully questions wondering what the men are driving at.

"We mean, you went to Area 51," Byers starts as Langley interrupts glancing at Mulder, "Which I'm still jealous about by the way." Rolling his eyes, Byers continues, "You went to Area 51, but flight logs have you both flying back a little less than two days later and staying there for another day."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why Scully and I got married."

"That's the odd part. Mulder, can you put your signature on this piece of paper for me?" Langley asks. Mulder does as he is told handing back the paper to the man. The agents exchange glances as they decide the men talk in hushed whispers. Putting their wedding license in front of the pair, one of the gunmen asks, "Is this your signature?" Looking at the ink thoughtfully, Mulder answers in the negative.

"Wait, if this isn't his signature, who am I married to?" Scully questions wondering if she will ever get this marriage annulled. At the moment she does not have high hopes of any judge believing her. She wonders if Skinner actually is able to annul marriages.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for the support! Feel free to throw out suggestions on what you would like to see! (Nothing explicit or graphic, please). Also, if anyone knows of better reasons in D.C. to get an annulment, please tell me. I literally looked up the legal stuff on Google. **

**Enjoy!**

At Scully's outburst, Byers assures the woman that she is still married to Mulder. Seeing confusion still lacing the red head's face, Langly quickly adds, "You simply had a fake Mulder get you to sign the papers."

"A fake Mulder," Scully repeats dryly as she silently curses the X-files for getting her into the predicament she finds herself in.

"What do you mean, a fake me? Neither Scully nor I remember the day that document was signed. Are you saying some sick, sadistic-"

"Mulder," Scully says lightly as she touches the man's arm. At his partner's touch, the agent immediately calms himself down.

"If we were forensic analysts, we could pin point where the coin came from, but what we've told you are simply our theories," Byers logically states as Frohike says, "For now, Mulder you're still married to your strikingly beautiful partner."

Grabbing her purse, Scully rolls her eyes at Frohike's comment replying, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"It was worth a shot," Scully hears Frohike comment as she and Mulder exit the building.

The agents are quiet on the drive to work from the Lone Gunmen's headquarters. Mulder, sitting in the front passenger seat due to his earlier outburst, lets his mind wander over scenarios of someone taking his place. As he stares out the window, Scully tries to create a plausible lie for both her and Mulder being late to work. Though they have their office back, the fact that she and Mulder will come into the building together will cause suspicion. She voices her thought causing Mulder to end his daydreaming and respond, "No one is going to notice if we come in to work together Scul. For all anyone at the Bureau knows, we have just come in from chasing a lead down on an X-File."

As he says his words, the agent gently squeezes his partner's hand. The action does not go unnoticed by the pair as Mulder gives his partner a reassuring smile. Instead of his partner returning his sentiment, Scully says, "This is the reason people would talk, Mulder."

Mulder's smile falters as Scully lets go of the man's hand as the street light turns green. Lapsing back into silence, neither agent speaks again until they are back at the Bureau. Heading down the hall toward the elevator Scully can practically feel other agents staring at the pair. Part of her knows she is being paranoid, but another part of her wonders if people have always stared at them when they are together. She is about to ask Mulder about her musings when her cell phone rings. Mulder gives his partner a questioning look as he tries to piece together his wife's, or rather, partner's phone call. Still unable to understand what she is talking about as the pair exits the elevator, Mulder stops paying attention until he hears Scully, with a hint of defeat, end her call saying, "No, that's alright. Thank- you."

Seeing her partner's questioning glance, Scully explains, "The courthouse won't fax the documents to the Bureau. They want both of us to come in and sign for an annulment ourselves."

Nodding, Mulder questions the red head.

"If this is what you really want, Scully, we can go down there. I don't see a problem with it," The man states still hoping they will stay married. His partner sighs as they enter the office. Scully shuts the door as she tries to piece her next sentence together. Part of her wants to see where her and Mulder's relationship will go, but she knows they will most likely end up divorced in the end. Taking a breath, Scully looks into her partner's eyes.

"Mulder," She begins. "We need a valid reason for an annulment."

"Fraud on my part or mental incompetency," Mulder states quickly leaning against his desk. Scully watches her partner cross his arms as if the decision is rather simple.

"On what grounds?" The red head counters mirroring the man's arm position. Mulder opens his mouth to speak before Scully cuts him off telling him that not being himself for two days due to a possible X- File is not a legitimate reason in the eyes of the court.

"So? You were forced. Tell them you were unaware of the documents you were being given," Mulder reasons as he sits back in his desk chair, propping his feet on the desk. Coming closer toward the man, Scully places her hands on either side of the desk as she looks her partner in the eyes answering, "You and I both know it won't be that easy."

At his partner's words, Mulder grins slightly as he teases, "Agent Scully, with all the excuses you're giving, I'd think you'd want to stay married."

A glare from the red head renders the teasing agent speechless as his grin disappears. The pair remains silent as they contemplate the gravity of their situation. Mulder having come to terms with the marriage first, watches as Scully tries to accept their new reality. Holding out his hand for her to take, Mulder says, "It's gonna be okay, Scully. We could always get a divorce if that's easier."

In spite of the situation and her partner's comforting gesture, Scully turns away and scoffs at the man's words. Part of her wonders if she and Mulder can make a platonic, marital relationship work. The UFO chaser stands from his seat to wrap his partner in a hug which she willingly receives. Slightly muffled by her partner's jacket, the red head mumbles her thanks, but still revels in the embrace a few minutes longer. Just as they break away from their embrace, Mulder stiffens at the sight of Skinner's secretary who has just entered the room.

"Director Skinner wants to see you both in his office," The woman states as she tries to keep any facial expressions that question the partners' relationship to herself. By now, Scully has turned and the secretary cannot help noticing Agent Mulder's immediately protective stance over the woman. Part of her wonders if their marriage is really an accident.

Noticing the secretary's curious gaze, Mulder gives a slight nod as Scully states, "Thank- you. We'll be up there soon."

Once Skinner's secretary leaves, Scully asks, "Did that not seem odd to you?"

"What?" Mulder questions as heads for the door. Scully rolls her eyes at her partner as if the situation is obvious.

"The way Skinner's secretary looked at us. Do you think she knows about the papers?" Scully questions entering the hallway with Mulder close behind her. Raising an eye at his partner, Mulder says as they enter the elevator, "I think you're being paranoid."

"I think these three belong to you," Skinner deadpans once his agents enter the office less than ten minutes later. Seeing the Lone Gunmen in Skinner's office causes Mulder and Scully to trade confused glances. Neither agent tries to form a full sentence until Skinner clears his throat and waits for the inevitable showdown to begin.

"Why are you in Director Skinner's office?" Scully questions raising an eyebrow at the three men before her. The three men shift under the red head's gaze before any of the men say a word.

"We would've gone by your office, but we didn't know if you and Mul-" Langley starts but falters when he sees Mulder giving him a pointed look.

"If we what?" Scully asks, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Leaning down to his partner's ear level, Mulder stage whispers, "Don't encourage them."

"We heard that!" Frohike calls. Seeing Skinner sit in his seat annoyed by the exchange in his office, Mulder tells the three other men standing in the room to follow him and Scully to the office.

"We found a chemical from the coin you gave us," Byers begins once the five people are safely in the agents' office. Langley sets the coin down for the pair to examine as well as the lab results.

"You looked this up?" Mulder queries his eyebrows raising in disbelief. Langly nods responding, "After this morning, we felt it was the least we could do."

"What chemical?" The red head asks putting the men back on their original subject.

"It acts a bonding agent and is found primarily around Area 51."

"Looks like you weren't the only one doing research, Scully," Mulder teases as his partner rolls her eyes.

As the Gunmen explain aspects of their one clue to their friends' marriage, Mulder and Scully begin to ponder on the fate of their relationship. They both know they cannot get an annulment unless they can prove fraud or force. Now, they have to use a coin as probable, yet easily dis credible, evidence.

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is really short, but I felt it was the best break based on what I have planned for the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Scully paces the office once the Lone Gunmen leave. She and Mulder now know their marriage is linked to their trip to Area 51, but still have no idea how to prove their findings to a judge. From the corner of her eye, the red head watches her partner toss pencils up in the air to see if they will stick to the ceiling. Finally, she turns to him and asks, "Could you stop?"

Immediately putting down his pencil, Mulder looks over at his partner, "What? You're making too much of a big deal about this."

Scully raises an eyebrow at the man as she stares down at him.

"What you need is to stop thinking about our marriage," Mulder states as he stands from his chair while Scully's eyes keep a steady gaze on him. She does not want to relinquish control of the situation. Having the upper hand in the matter is the only thing keeping her sane in the partners' present matter. Looking away from the man, Scully silently admits defeat. Finding the filing cabinet, the woman decides to focus her gaze on the metal storage unit she wants to blame for the whole predicament.

"Scully," Mulder states softly as he reaches out his hand to touch her arm. The woman allows the touch, but does not look at the man behind her. Trying a different tactic, the male agent gently says, "Dana."

Finally, she turns to look at the man she has spent the last six years getting to know. Gently squeezing her arm, the usually teasing agent proposes, "Why don't we go home and I can rent us both a movie. Okay?"

Scully nods as Mulder gives his partner a reassuring smile before grabbing his jacket and holding the door for his partner. As the pair walks out of the building, they are unaware of the various whispers of Mr. and Mrs. Spooky.

Stopping by a Blockbuster close to his home, the agents enter the rental store realizing they have no idea what they want to watch. Perusing the selections that do not involve children's movies or gore, the agents stand awkwardly in between two aisles.

"What do you want to watch?" Scully asks as she stands out of the way of a child who nearly barrels into them. Her mother smiles politely, apologizing for her child's behavior. Mulder merely shakes his head good naturedly as his partner smiles softly. Looking back at the red head beside him, Mulder answers, "I'll let you pick."

Nodding, Scully heads toward a section her partner would rather avoid. Scanning her eyes over the various choices, Scully smiles wryly as she decides on a movie she is sure will take her mind off the day. Handing the VHS to her partner, Scully watches Mulder eye the movie skeptically as he asks, "This is it. You're sure? You couldn't have picked _Big _or _Star Wars_?"

"Mulder, I highly doubt watching _When Harry Met Sally _is going to kill you," The red head replies as she walks toward the cashier leaving Mulder to simply follow her.

"We should not have picked this," Scully says regretfully as she places the popcorn bowl on the coffee table an hour and a half later. Mulder raises his eyebrows trying to understand his wife's- partner's- logic. He clearly remembers her picking the movie and voices his thought. The red head sighs responding, "I know, but, really Mulder? I can't believe I picked this! The last time I watched this was with Ellen when we almost had to cancel our girls' night when my godson was sick."

"And?" Mulder questions not seeing the problem and hoping Scully will elaborate. Waiting for her response, Mulder picks the bowl of popcorn back up and takes a few bites of the snack. Scully merely shakes her head not wanting to elaborate on her and Ellen's Girls Night. Her partner- husband- takes the hint.

"I think I like sunflower seeds better," The man establishes once he puts the bowl back down and goes to get a bag from his kitchen. At the entryway to his living room, Mulder asks his partner, "Do you want anything?"

"Water?" She questions as she thinks back on the last conversation she and Ellen had, which somehow turned to the topic of Scully eventually dating her partner. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Scully pauses the movie before helping Mulder. Rationally, she knows he needs no help, but feels she needs to keep her mind from the movie and the comments Ellen made the last time she watched the film. Seeing his partner, Mulder grins at her and tells her he can handle sunflower seeds and a couple drinks. Scully nods, but decides to grab a bowl for Mulder to stick his leftover sunflower seeds in as he fills cups with water and tea. Returning to the movie a few minutes later, Mulder unpauses the film just as Harry and Sally decide to sing Kareoke.

"We should do that," Mulder points out as he eats one of the seeds in the pouch. Scully rolls her eyes causing Mulder to ask, "Why not? It could be fun!"

Scully points to the screen where Sally sings off key stating, "That's why not. I'm not going to sing in front of a bunch of people I don't know only to sound like a dying cat."

"Yeah, but you'd be a cute, dying cat," Mulder teases causing Scully to throw a piece of popcorn at him. Taking the popcorn which lands on his pant leg, Mulder eats the snack adding a smirk as he chews. As the movie progresses, Mulder continues to point out why two friends cannot simply be only friends and is silenced only when Scully absentmindedly places her head on her partner's shoulder. Shocked by the woman's generally uncharacteristic action, Mulder soon relaxes and returns his focus on the movie. The pair sits contentedly until Mulder is taken from the world of the film when his partner says, "Thanks, Mulder."

"What for?" He questions feigning ignorance. Scully takes her head off Mulder's shoulder as she says, "For getting me away from the office and distracting me."

He grins widely at her responding, "Glad I could help."

Scully smiles softly at her partner before resuming her former position, now with Mulder's arm around her. Near the end of the movie, Scully's eyes begin to droop, but she has no desire to leave the current position she is in. Instead she tries to stay awake.

"Good- night, Mulder," Scully says softly succumbing to sleep as she snuggles deeper into her partner's embrace. The end credits rolling soon after his partner's statement, Mulder turns the television off answering, "Good- night, Scul."

A soft smile graces the woman's face at his words. He smiles down at her unwilling to move her.

With a loud knock on the apartment door the next morning, the partners wake up, each with numb arms and stiff necks. Mulder, being nearer the front door, stands from the couch to open the barrier separating him and his wife- partner- from their alarm clock. He is fully awake when he sees who stares at him from the hallway.

"I called her home phone and her cell, but I got no answer. Have you seen Dana?" The woman in the hallway asks. Still groggy, Scully comes up behind Mulder and immediately becoming alert, questions, "Mom?"

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is more or less the last chapter. I may post another to fully finish out the annulment arc. Sorry for the short notice, but at least you're not being kicked out for maintenance like Scully was? Also, I have a slight nod to the season 6 episode _Monday_, so watch out for that.**

**Enjoy!**

Seeing the shocked look on Maggie Scully's face immediately causes Mulder to let the woman inside his apartment. He has no desire to the see the similar look that most likely resides on his wife's- partner's- face.

"Sorry, Mom. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep," Scully defends even though she knows she has done nothing inherently wrong. She merely fears the relentless questioning to come. Left alone as Mulder turns on the coffee maker in the kitchen, Scully tries to explain why she is at her partner's apartment which gives Maggie enough time to assess the living room which she sees has remnants of the night's snacks which reside on the coffee table. The older Scully knows her daughter is hiding something from her, but decides to not ask directly.

"Do you want sugar?" Mulder asks the women as he pops his head out of the kitchen causing his partner a small bit of relief and his mother- in- law- partner's mother- to see the tension between the younger adults. Each woman responds affirmatively before Maggie asks where the bathroom is. Scully tells her then quickly makes her way into the small kitchen.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" She questions hoping to talk to Mulder and create a battle plan for the onslaught of questions to come. At her partner's nonchalant response, Scully takes a deep breath before asking, "How is this not scaring you?"

"It's just your mom, Scully," He states pouring the coffee into three separate mugs.

"How would you feel if your mom was looking for you and found you at my place instead?" Scully counters grabbing a mug when she notices her partner stiffen slightly as he looks anywhere but at his partner. Realizing she has him cornered, the woman stresses, "We got married."

"Accidentally," Mulder defends just as Maggie enters the dining area.

"Dana, why are your clothes in Mulder's bedroom?" Maggie questions with a mischievous glint in her eye. If the red head ever questioned where her sister inherited her prying nature, she now knows. Tucking her hair behind her ear and exiting the kitchen, Scully answers, "The pipes above my apartment broke and I didn't want to impose on you, so-"

"Dana, if you and your co- worker are in a relationship, I will try to keep an open mind. Heaven knows I had to do that with your sister," Maggie mutters causing her daughter's eyes to grow wide. Quickly the red head defends, "Mom, I'm not dating Mulder."

Coming in at Scully's statement, Mulder tries to hide a grin as he hands Maggie a mug of coffee and verbally moves the conversation to his couch. Making themselves comfortable, the adults compose themselves before Scully takes a breath and begins the story.

"Somehow I accidentally signed a marriage license that Mulder gave me, only it wasn't Mulder, and now we're married," She falters finishing the tale of her and Mulder's accidental marriage as her mother stares at the pair curiously before smiling.

"It's about time." Maggie responds just as her daughter states, "We're getting it annulled."

"Dana Katharine, how can you-"

"We talked it over, Mom. Mulder's fine with it and so am I. We just need to figure out a certifiable reason," Scully explains sliding her thumb over the rim of her mug. The action does not go unnoticed by the older woman who silently questions if her daughter is fully invested in the annulment. Looking at Mulder, she asks, "And you're okay with it?"

"It's whatever Scully wants," Mulder answers automatically as he tries his hardest to stare resolutely at his partner's mother. Changing tactics, Maggie asks, "How long have you been married?"

"Three months," Mulder answers letting Scully take a sip of her coffee to keep from answering her mother's question. The older woman nods looking briefly at her daughter before asking, "There's no other reason the both of you-"

Thankful she has only put the rim of the mug to her lips, both agents shake their head firmly answering, "No."

"We simply got married by accident," Scully assures her mother, even though she knows her mother will never be opposed to her three remaining children all having at least one child. Still processing her daughter's information, Maggie Scully is left on the couch to think as Scully takes her and Mulder's mugs to the kitchen.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Mulder asks following his partner into his kitchen. Scully nods weakly unsure if she will cause her mother some sort of stroke. The agents are startled when they hear a sharp knock on the door. Giving each other confused looks, Mulder opens his apartment door to find his boss standing in front of him.

"I thought you were getting this annulled?" Skinner exclaims once Maggie, hastily retreating from the newest scene to unfold involving her daughter's accidental marriage, leaves via the elevator.

"We are, sir," Scully states firmly wondering how her day has become so hectic.

"Then why do I see the two of you playing happy family and inviting the in- laws over for tea?" Skinner questions though inwardly finding a dose of humor in the situation as his image of the agents picking out paint colors enters his brain. For his part, Mulder wants to correct the man's blunder and replace tea for coffee, but thinks better of his decision. Instead he opts for the weaker, yet effective, approach.

"It's not what it looks like, Skinner-" Mulder begins as Scully explains, "My apartment is being fixed."

Seeing his agents are completely serious, the taller Deputy Director sighs in frustration.

"Just don't start cashing each other's checks," Skinner mumbles before telling the pair to get to work as he storms out the door leaving two flabbergasted agents to scramble into work attire. Silently, the agents walk into their office half an hour later and see nothing unusual, though are still uncertain if Skinner is going to punish them for being late. Having only paperwork at the moment, the agents silently jump into their task.

"All we have to back us up is a coin," Scully states as she runs a hand through her hair as she looks up from her stack of typed drudgery. Mulder, sitting in his desk chair stares up at the ceiling with an inaudible sigh. Apparently their movie night last night has done nothing but steel his partner's need for an anullment. He silently curses both Scully's mother and his boss. Though, he puts on a front for his partner, he is still hoping she will drop the notion to end their marriage. Nights like their movie night show him how they can be. However, for the past hour, Scully has been trying to fit their fused coin into a plausible defense toward their annulment while simultaneously working on paperwork. Part of Mulder's mind is still convinced Scully is simply making excuses. After another frustrated sigh escapes his pacing partner's lips twenty minutes later, Mulder asks a question that will most likely land him in hot water.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay married?"

Scully turns around and searches her partner's eyes for any sign of trickery and finds none. The fact her partner is being serious scares her a small bit.

"Mulder," She falters walking toward the man, but stopping barely a foot away from him. Unable to say more, the woman simply uttering her partner's name conveys her needing an answer from his sudden, raw question. Knowing the red head wants a reason, Mulder answers, "For the exact reason I ran after you when you left my apartment last summer."

Scully swallows as she processes the man's words while thinking about the pairs' conversation and near kiss that night and shivers. She still hates bees. Mulder waits uneasily for his partner's answer. When Scully nods slightly and opens her mouth, Mulder braces himself for the answer.

"I agree," She answers slowly brushing her hand through her partner's thick mane. He leans into the red head's touch as she continues, "I don't think I could live with out you calling me every weekend, but I'd rather begin a relationship with you free from an X-File."

Slowly nodding at the explanation, Mulder grins boyishly saying, "I can live with that."

**Review!**


End file.
